terminatortheresistancefighterschroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
John Connor
“I can't keep running. I can't. I'm not who they think I am. Some Messiah.” - John Connor. Biography Before TRFC John Connor, son of Sarah Connor, is the new leader of the Resistance. In the year 2027, previous future John (might send) sent back a Terminator named Cameron with the mission to protect his 15 year-old self from a Skynet attack. Cameron used time displacement equipment(TDE) to transport John and Sarah from the year 1999 to 2007, thereby skipping Sarah's death and allowing them a chance to stop Skynet from being created. Following the deactivation of Cameron by John Henry in 2009, John used TDE to travel to 2027 in an attempt to rescue her. He arrived in a new timeline where he is not leader of the Resistance and no one knows who he is. Season 3 John Connor started his new life in the future not so easily as he thought. He met with Allison Young who Cameron was modeled after, and her newlywed husband, Stefan, who brought him to meet with his old friend, Martin Bedell, and saved him amazingly from the bullets. John could make his way up to be a young ranking members of Tech-com and served under General Justin Perry. After General Perry was killed by a TOK who was modeled after Bedell, John could indirectly become the new leader of the resistance. In the year 2028, John Connor betrothed Cameron in the episode "No one is ever safe". Season 4 TBA... Previous Future self John Connor helped Mankind to rise out of the ashes of the nuclear war and led a world-wide Resistance against the machines. Leading the charge to break out of the Century Work Camp with fellow prisoners, young Kyle Reese and military leader Martin Bedell, John would organize the first effective resistance to the machine threat. Temporarily recaptured in The Battle of Kansas Bunker, John and 39 others would be rescued by Kyle, his brother Derek Reese, and a heroic final act by fellow resistance organizer, Martin Bedell. In 2027; while Derek and his squad are MIA after a disastrous patrol, John sent Kyle Reese back in time to protect his mother Sarah in a top secret mission. John had sent "Previous Future Allison Young" out to do the unknown important mission. During the mission, Allison was captured by Skynet and was copied the identity by the "Cameron". Cameron killed her and traveled back to John's camp during the battle. John captured Cameron and other units such as The Rogue to support and defend resistance bunkers. After a disbelieving Derek was released from his Skynet imprisonment and encounters both resistance-loyal terminators like Cameron, and defective units such as the rampaging Rogue, John assigned Derek to go back in time (approximately 2006-2007) to set up safe houses and assets for the resistance's other time travel missions to use. After Derek was sent back, he was attacked by Allison's boyfriend, the "Previous Future Stefan". Stefan thought that Allison's death was because of John, and he took a month before he could understand or let himself on it. After "Previous Future Jesse Flores" went back, John sent Cameron to take an answer of the Alliance force from Jesse. The answer was 'no'. Later that the same month, John was killed by a T-800. Relationships - John and Cameron - Sarah and John - John and Derek - John and Kyle - Stefan/E. Boykins and John - John and Perry Aliases/Nicknames Because John is attempting to hide from Skynet in TSCC, he often uses aliases and false identities. Despite this, he rarely changes his first name and his last names are often drawn from his personal life. - John Reese - ("Pilot"). Reese was the last name of John's biological father, Kyle Reese. - John Baum - ("Gnothi Seauton"). Baum is the last name of Lymm Frank Baum, the author of the Wizard of Oz, a book that John Connor's mother often read to John when he was a small child. - Henry Gage - ("Born to Run"). This name can be glimpsed on the new passport delivered to John by "Chola"("Semina Cruel" in TRFC). Gage is the maiden name of Lymm Frank Baum's wife, Maud. In TRFC, John wouldn't have to hide from Skynet anymore. He fought against his dark side for awhile in the olding room of "Zykes". During the infiltration of "Nevlin Glau", he could capture Nevlin and he had shouted to Nevlin, "Remember metal, I am John Connor". Rules of Time Travel and The Words "previuos future" Concept Time travel and its potential for effecting changes on reality is a fundamental cornerstone of the Terminator Universe and the ongoing battle for supremacy between Skynet and the human-led Resistance. By undertaking missions back and eventually even forwards in time, both sides have caused an unending series of Predestination paradox events, Divergent Timelines, and Alternate futures. By making use of time displacement equipment(TDE) agents are deployed on missions designed to either ensure, alter, or eradicate the status quo as perceived by the participants at the time. However, the equipment is limited to organic objects, such as humans. Clothes and weapons don't count. Rules of Time Travel - All travelers must be covered in organic material. This means that any clothes or weapons the traveler is carrying will be destroyed. - The destination date must be a whole number of years before or after the current time. ("Self Made Man") The Words "previuos future" Concept Credit: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Time_travel#Ideas_from_fiction - There is a single fixed history, which is self-consistent and unchangeable. In this version, everything happens on a single timeline which does not contradict itself and cannot interact with anything potentially existing outside of it. - History is flexible and is subject to change (Plastic Time) - Alternate timelines. In this version of time travel, there are multiple coexisting alternate histories, so that when the traveler goes back in time, he/she ends up in a new timeline where historical events can differ from the timeline he/she came from, but her original timeline does not cease to exist (this means the grandfather paradox can be avoided since even if the time traveler's grandfather is killed at a young age in the new timeline, he still survived to have children in the original timeline, so there is still a causal explanation for the traveler's existence). Time travel may actually create a new timeline that diverges from the original timeline at the moment the time traveler appears in the past, or the traveler may arrive in an already existing parallel universe (though unless the parallel universe's history was identical to the time traveler's history up until the point where the time traveler appeared, it is questionable whether the latter version qualifies as 'time travel'). Appearance Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles Season 1 : "Pilot" : "Gnothi Seauton" : "The Turk" : "Heavy Metal" : "Queen's Gambit" : "Dungeons & Dragons" : "The Demon Hand" : "Vick's Chip" : "What He Beheld" Season 2 : "Samson & Delilah" : "Automatic for the People" : "The Mousetrap" : "Allison from Palmdale" : "Goodbye to All That" : "The Tower Is Tall But the Fall Is Short" : "Brothers of Nablus" : "Mr. Ferguson is Ill Today" : "Complications" : "Strange Things Happen at the One Two Point" : "Self Made Man" : "Alpine Fields" (mentioned only) : "Earthlings Welcome Here" : "The Good Wound" : "Desert Cantos" : "Some Must Watch, While Some Must Sleep" (dream appearance) : "Ourselves Alone" : "Today Is The Day, Part 1" : "Today Is The Day, Part 2" : "To the Lighthouse" : "Adam Raised a Cain" : "Born to Run" Terminator: The Resistance Fighters Chronicles Season 3 : "New hope coming" : "Twanton" : "A friend in need is a friend indeed" : "Ghost Whisperer" : "Carrots and Apples" : "Strongest power" : "Resurrection" : "Epoch" : "Kiss of Death" : ...